


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1980s, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Boys, Exploring Sexuality, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Harry is lovely, Im kind of obsessed with rimming, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Louis is jaded, M/M, Nothing serious, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Zayn is helpful, but wanted to post it just in case, just a small plot point, so theres a lot of it, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Football AU set in the 1980s just because. Harry's the new kid at school where Louis is the resident "bad boy" & Zayn is his "partner in crime".  Harry is a virgin, Louis is jaded and flawed, and life is complicated but beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 

For the lovely Daisy [x](http://www.twitter.com/tomlinsonshine)

Based on this tweet 

> bad boys on the corner harassing Harry as he walks home from school YO CURLY MY FRIEND WANTS TO CLIMB YOU LIKE A TREE [pic.twitter.com/Rxfv0Q6JR5](http://t.co/Rxfv0Q6JR5)
> 
> — daisy (@tomlinsonshine) [June 5, 2014](https://twitter.com/tomlinsonshine/statuses/474696229872730112)  
> 

Set in the 1980s, just because…

The self-professed “bad boys” of Doncaster prep school, Zayn and Louis ducked out of the school’s back door to grab a quick smoke during their free period. Technically they were supposed to be in study hall but Mr. Jacob, the football coach, didn’t care if they weren’t there. Plus Zayn had just bought the new Def Leppard cassette & they were dying to listen to it. Zayn pulled out his yellow Sony walkman and handed one ear phone to Louis so they both could hear & pressed PLAY. Soon they were jamming and smoking when Louis noticed that Zayn was looking at him like he wanted to say something…

“So Lou, are you gonna play for the football team this year since it’s our last year?”

Louis had played football for years-and was quite good at it-but he quit a few years ago because he would just rather fuck around and smoke with Zayn than be on the team. And it was hard to play football high (which they occasionally did during the school day too).

 “Dunno, prob not…why? Has your mum been talking to my mum again?” Louis and Zayn’s mums were nurses at the local nursing home and were always talking about their boys to each other.

 “Yeah…she wishes you would go back and play and wants me to try to convince you”

 “Ha! Well, she is gonna have to keep on wishing because it’s not gonna happen…”

 “Hmmm…” Zayn mumbled then got quiet again for a few minutes while they listened to “Pour Some Sugar on Me”

“You might meet a nice fella on the team and you could hang out with him and maybe-just maybe-he could be your boyfriend!” Zayn suggested.  Louis was gay and out and everyone knew his sexuality so Zayn, heaven love him, was always trying to fix him up and/or find him a “nice guy”. Which Louis was thankful for because his previous relationships had been messed up beyond repair and had, quite frankly, made Louis think he wasn’t good enough for a nice guy. After many flings and one semi-serious relationship with an older classmate had ended in disaster, Louis had sworn off dating for a while. And Zayn knew this so why was he suggesting this?

 “Yeah, well, monkeys could fly outta my arse, too, so…”

Zayn guffawed “Okay, Lou, I’ll drop it. But I am determined to find you the nice guy you deserve if it’s the last thing I do”

Louis replied “if you keep bugging me like this it WILL be the last thing you do!” Then he laughed and said “okay, we will finish this tape later, we better get to class before Ms. Jensen writes us up for skipping. She’s not nearly as cool as Mr. Jacob…” And they both snuffed out their cigarettes, Zayn tucked his Walkman into his jean jacket & they went back into the school…

A few weeks later, school was in full swing and Louis was bored and annoyed at every stupid twat at their school. The boys were ugly or immature or stupid and he had had enough of them. Until one day, a virtual ray of sunshine named Harry Styles entered Louis’ homeroom and plopped himself down in front of Louis’ desk. He looked a bit like a deer in the headlights and who could blame him being the new kid at school. For once Louis thanked the gods that his last name started with a T and that Harry’s name started with an S. Louis leaned back in his chair and muttered “so you new here?”

Harry looked around to see where the noise was coming from then turned to Louis and said nervously, “Yeah…my parents are divorced and my mum got a new job at the nursing home so here I am.”

Louis made a mental note to yell at his mum for not telling him that her new co-worker (who she wouldn’t shut up about) had an adorable son. “Hmmm, well, welcome to the insane asylum, er, I mean Doncaster Prep. Try not to get in my way and I won’t get in yours” he said.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and now looked even more nervous than when he came in. “Uh, yeah, sure, okay. Sorry if I bugged you…”

Louis smirked and decided to give Harry Styles shit on a daily basis just to see him squirm; he wanted Harry to know that Louis was the resident bad ass but it also didn’t hurt that Harry looked cute when he was about to cry.

The following week, Zayn told Louis to meet him outside during study hall because he had some “good shit” that couldn’t wait until after school. Once they lit up, Zayn asked “so Lou, have you seen that new kid, Harry Styles, yet?”

Louis thought: you mean the tall, curly-haired, lanky drink of water who’s worn a different color pastel polo shirt with a popped collar, tight khakis with pegged legs, and loafers with no socks every day for the past week? You mean the one who Louis messes with every day in homeroom?

“Uh, no…why?” he said.

“Well, get this-apparently his an amazing football player and his mum said he might go pro once he finishes here in two years!”

Louis almost choked on the weed smoke that was in his mouth…TWO YEARS? So that means he’s only 16? What the hell was he doing in a senior home room then? Also, he could not imagine that Harry-who galumphs into homeroom every day looking like a baby deer who couldn’t get out of his own way if he tried-would be nimble on the pitch. And whyyyy didn’t his mum mention this to him either?? Christ…

“Wow, that’s amazing” Louis feigned enthusiasm and was wondering why Zayn was talking about this when he said: “Maybe you can re-join the football team and help mentor Harry?”

“Whoa, Zayn, if you think I’m gonna play football just so I can kick about with Harry, you’re sorely mistaken. Mr. Jacob has tried everything to get me back so what makes you think this Harry kid is gonna do the trick? And how do you know he’s gay? And that I would even be interested in him? He’s not really my “type”, ya know…”

Zayn laughed, “okay, Mr. Know-it-All. Just so happens that his mum was going on about how Harry wasn’t much in to girls at his old school, and was more dedicated to footy and blah blah blah. Besides have you seen how he dresses?? He’s sooo not straight.”

Now Louis was intrigued but he most certainly wasn’t going to tell Zayn that. “I’ll think about it, mmkay?”

“Great! Now that’s enough weed for today because I gotta save some for the big party tonight at my house.” Zayn said.

On Monday morning-still somewhat hung over from Zayn’s killer weekend-long party-Louis saw Harry slither into his seat and decided to talk to him instead of his usual behavior of kicking the back of his chair and spitting spit balls into Harry’s curly locks. “So, uh, Harry, do you like Doncaster Prep?”

Harry turned around, somewhat shocked to hear Louis actually talking to him and said “Mmm, it’s okay. Can’t wait for football games to start, though!”

Louis smirked “I used to play footy but not anymore. It’s bullshit.”

A hurt look flashed over Harry’s face momentarily and said “Yeah I heard you were pretty good. Ever think about re-joining the team?”

Louis wondered how Harry knew about his footy skills but he also knew that but he didn’t want these few questions turning into a fucking therapy session.  Louis said “Yeah. But I’m not going back. End of story”. Then he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Harry must’ve picked up on Louis’ body language because he said “Okay, got it” and turned around back in his chair to face the front of the room instead of Louis. Now Louis kinda felt like a twat but he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind when Mr. Jacob yelled Harry’s name and motioned for him to approach his desk. Louis realized why Harry was in his homeroom-so him & Mr. Jacob could talk football strategy before and during school-but he couldn’t focus on anything except Harry’s lovely bum bent over the desk. “Christ,” he muttered then slammed his head onto his desk to take a nap.

He couldn’t get the vision of Harry’s tight ass in his tight-ass khakis out of his head all day. He was looking forward to going home and having a right proper wank about it too until Mr. Jacob stopped him in the hall and asked if he would stop by practice this afternoon. Occasionally, he would let Louis come to football practice just to muck about and play around with the guys. Yet Louis had the feeling this invitation went beyond just kicking a ball around and into “let’s-get-Louis-back-on-the-team” conspiracy. But if it meant seeing Harry in shorts, then he’d give it a go and the wank would have to wait.  So after catching up with Zayn and promising to stop by his house after practice, Louis jogged over to the footie stadium at the edge of the campus. He was just in time to see Harry “Mr. Nimble” Styles trap the ball with his long, lanky leg then in one motion, deliver it to his wing 30 yards up the field. Then on his deer-like legs Harry sprinted the 30 yards to meet up with his teammate who crossed the ball to him and Harry headed it into the goal. Louis was properly impressed but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it show or tell anyone.

Mr. Jacob saw him watching the practice and said “Lou! Come on over, we are just about to take a short break.” So Louis joined the team on the pitch and dribbled an errant ball back to the sidelines like a pro. “Whoa,” Harry said when Louis joined the team on the sidelines. “You’re pretty good.” Louis smirked at him and said “I know.”

After a pep talk by Mr. Jacob to the team, they went off to do partner drills and Louis was walking over to join a friend to help when coach grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. “Lou, mate, lemme talk to you for a sec…”

“Uh oh, here he goes again,” Louis thought…

“We need you back on the team, mate, desperately. Styles is good-really good-but he’s a raw talent that needs finesse and training which you can teach him. I know you have bad memories on the pitch after what Phillip did to you but let that go and come back. Please. Don’t make me beg…” Mr. Jacob said.

Louis flinched slightly at the memory of Phillip but answered quickly “Naw, that’s ancient history” –it totally wasn't but again, no therapy sessions on the pitch-“and the bottom line is I just don’t have the passion to play anymore. And neither you nor the prospect of training Harry is going to bring me back.”

“Okay,” Mr. Jacob said, resigned-for now-to accept Louis’ decision. “But you can’t fault me for trying. Now get out there and help Nick with his drills.”

He smacked Louis on the back and Louis jogged over to where the players were weaving the ball in and out of cones. He caught a glimpse of Harry and his long, toned legs were flying thru the drills like they were nothing. And his ass looked amazing in the short shorts he was wearing. Damn.

Before returning home he stopped by Zayn’s house and borrowed his Def Leppard tape so he could listen to it on his Walkman.  He kissed his mum hello as she was leaving to work the night shift at the nursing home and ran upstairs to his room. He found his yellow Sony Walkman and plopped in the tape and laid down on his bed. He was tired but he couldn't get the image of pretty Harry and his lovely bum out of his head. When “Pour Some Sugar On Me” came on his headphones finally, he had to wank off or he was gonna explode. It was an angry wank because Louis was mad at himself for even thinking about Harry and at the mention of Philip’s name early today. “FUCK” he yelled when he came to no one in particular because the house was empty. After he cleaned himself up, he rolled over on his bed and started to drift off to sleep while thinking about the conversation he had with Mr. Jacob-and Harry…shit, no, NOT Harry-and about Philip-and Harry…shit, no, NOT Harry-and about football-and Harry…shit, no, NOT Harry-until he fell asleep. This was going to be a lot harder than he imagined.

After a few weeks and various iterations of “Louis, think about what I said” and “we really need you back on the team” from both Mr. Jacob and Harry, Louis was more than annoyed with both of them. He essentially ignored Harry during homeroom and on the pitch and he thought Harry was getting the hint that he wanted him to stay as far away from him as possible. One morning Harry schlumped into class wearing a bright aqua polo under a blue blazer and he looked hella fit but Louis didn't even acknowledge his existence and kept on carving a cross into his desk. Finally after a few awkward minutes, Harry turned fully around in his seat to face Louis and stared at him intently to the point where Louis was getting uncomfortable. Finally Louis said:

 “Can I HELP you?”

Harry drew in a quick breath then quickly blurted out “Louis I’m sorry if I made you mad about suggesting you join the team. Mr. Jacob put me up to it-I don’t know why-but football means a lot to me and I know how good you are and I just want what’s best for the team.” Then he spun around in his chair and started doodling on his Spanish book.

Needless to say, Louis was a little surprised at what Harry said but he now felt badly for being a twat to Harry. “Look, mate, I know you’re only doing what you’re told and I appreciate your efforts. But I’m not going back. Ever,” he said.

Harry turned back around to face Louis, his face much softer than before. “Okay. Promise I won’t bring it up again” and he smiled his big toothy grin and god, he was gorgeous, and pretty and…

“Fuck” Louis muttered under his breath then stated “Zayn and his brother are having a party this weekend if you want to come. Call it a ‘peace offering’ not an invitation” and Louis smiled back at Harry.

“Cool, mate, thanks. I still don’t know a lot of people here so I would like to hang out with you guys. Do you mind if I bring a friend?” Harry said.

He was dorky and adorable yet Louis was mildly offended at his request to bring a friend and he wasn't sure why exactly. “Yeah, that’s cool. Just don’t tell your entire class because Zayn will go mental if a bunch of you show up.” Harry just smiled again and Louis continued “be at Zayn’s around 9 on Saturday. His mum is out of town for nursing training and his older brother is home from uni so it should be epic.”

Harry smiled again-Christ, is that all he ever did?? Louis thought-nodded and turned around in his seat. Louis sighed and wondered if Harry’s +1 would be male or female. Despite what Zayn said about him, Louis still wasn’t convinced that Harry was gay.

Saturday came and-just as promised-Zayn’s party was shaping up to be amazing. Yet Louis was beginning to worry that Harry wouldn’t show up. Zayn could tell something was bothering Louis & said “mate, relax, he will be here.” Finally, Harry showed up with what looked like the entire football team. “Fuck,” Louis muttered under his breath & grabbed Harry’s arm when he entered the house. “Harry I TOLD you not to bring a bunch of people” he whispered loudly into Harry’s ear. Harry turned to him-Louis could tell he was drunk-and slurred “Louuuu, donnnnn werry, ‘sokay, juss summm matessss frummm daaa teammmm” Zayn stepped in at that point and said “It’s cool, Lou. Harry, here have a beer & the weed is out back.” Louis glared at Zayn and Harry drunkly smiled and sauntered off to the patio. Louis took a deep breath and stormed over to the keg and slammed about four beers in a row and started to relax. Zayn smiled at him and said “so you don’t look happy that Harry’s here. Whazzup?”

Louis sighed loudly, “I don’t know, mate, but I do know that this beer is cold and the weed is killer so Imma have a great time. Pass the dutchie!” Zayn gave him his joint and laughed. After enjoying the festivities for a bit, Louis realized he hadn’t seen Harry in a while so he tried to find him without people knowing he was looking for him. He found him downstairs on the couch, sucking face. With a guy. Louis’ eyes bugged out of his head and his emotions ran from “what the fuck?” to “shit he’s gay!!!” in the course of 0.03 seconds. “Who the fuck is he kissing? Looks like the guy from the team…what’s his name?! NICK! That’s it! Shit!” he thought. He didn’t know whether to run or yell and at that point, Harry came up for air and saw Louis standing across the room staring at him. Harry smiled at Louis and rubbed Nick’s semi-hard cock thru his jeans and went back to kissing him. Louis had enough and turned on his heel and ran up the stairs, almost knocking Zayn over. “I’m out!” Louis yelled over his shoulder and walked the few blocks to his house in about 2 minutes, muttering “fucking hell” the entire time….

On Monday, Louis sat in his chair in homeroom, tapping his foot impatiently for Harry to show up because he had a few things he wanted to say to him. Finally Harry galumphed into class and slid his gangly limbs into the seat, ignoring Louis. Louis cleared his throat loudly and Harry turned his head slightly towards him so Louis took that as an invitation to begin his questions. “So, what the fuck was that shit you were doing on Saturday? Do you just kiss random guys at parties and grab their dicks?!” Harry turned fully around in his seat and laughed. “Naw, mate, I was just having fun. Me and Nick mess around all the time when we are drunk or high. Means nothing.”  A long awkward pause happened then with Louis glaring at Harry and Harry finally broke the silence with “Why do you care, anyway?”

“I DONT care. Fuck who you want, ‘s none of my business” Louis said curtly.

Harry erupted into laughter, “HAHAHAH! Oh my god, me and Nick don’t fuck, we just kiss and give each other hand jobs occasionally. I’m only 16, Louis, I’m still a virgin.”

And he smiled which made Louis’ shoulders relax slightly. “Oh, cool…I mean, sorry I was judging you. Whatever floats yer boat, mate,” he said. Harry chuckled and turned back around in his seat. Louis’ mind was racing and Harry opened up a math book to finish his homework. After a few minutes, Louis said “so how long have you known?”

Harry looked up from his homework and said “huh?”

“How long have you known you’re, uh, gay?”

Harry smiled-again?! Shit, he needs to quit that, thought Louis-“dunno, guess I’ve always known. I kissed a few girls, got to second base with a few of them last year at my old school, but it felt weird. Then I met Nick at summer football camp and we started talking. He knew he was gay but I wasn’t sure about my sexuality so one night at a end of camp party, we both got drunk and he kissed me. And I liked it. I didn’t like him necessarily but I liked that I was kissing a guy, not a girl. Does that make sense?”

Louis made a mental note to mess up Nick’s life just because, then he said “Yeah, it makes sense. Scept I've always known I was gay, never bothered with girls, but I got into a shit relationship with an older guy last year and it didn't end well. So now I’m celibate and sworn off guys, ha ha”

“Yeah, I heard. Sorry about that” and he turned back around in his seat.

Louis was a little annoyed that Harry heard about his relationship with Phillip-and what had he “heard”, exactly?-but he figured Mr. Jacob had told him. And he detected a bit of sympathy in Harry’s voice with slightly concerned him because he wasn't looking for that AT ALL. Hmmm, this Harry kid was a bit more complex than Louis had initially thought.

Zayn met Louis for their “smoke break” and wanted to know the scoop on Harry. So Louis told him about the convo they’d had that morning and Zayn busted out laughing. “I TOLD YOU, MATE! He’s gay! So now’s the time to work your magic and make him fall for you.”

Between drags of his cigarette, Louis said “yeah…you were right. Need my gaydar checked again…ha. Don’t wanna be his boyfriend, just…wanna suck his dick. Or watch him suck mine…” He didn’t say that he was dying to see Harry’s beautiful green eyes staring at him while his pretty rosy lips were being wrecked by Louis’ dick in his mouth. He would leave that for another time.

“Well, I hope you get what you want! Good luck!” and Zayn put his cigarette out and walked back into school.

“Fuck” Louis thought as he went to class. “Now what?” He didn't have too much time to consider his options because Mr. Jacob stopped him in the hall to ask him to come to practice that afternoon. Louis didn't have the energy to argue with him about not going so he agreed. And he soon realized this was a good opportunity to accidentally on purpose kick a ball into Nick’s smug face and bust his lip. Then he couldn't kiss Harry when they were drunk….

Louis showed up at practice looking like Danny from “Grease”: hair in a semi-pompadour, tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, tight black jeans that emphasized his bum, and his prized Guess acid-washed jean jacket that smelled of cigarettes and a hint of weed. Needless to say he was not prepared to practice football so when Mr. Jacob said “Just to refresh, this is Louis and he will be joining us twice a week for practice and drills” he felt slightly over-dressed. He also was completely gobsmacked and only managed a meager smile and nod. “Now let’s make him feel welcome!” Coach said and smacked Louis on the back. “First drills are headers! Here Lou, show them what you can do!”

 Louis took off his jacket and jogged out to center field to begin giving the team pointers on their header technique. He also decided he was going to murder the coach for setting him up like this. But after seeing the boys’ talent and how appreciative they were for his help, Louis began to soften his desire to do bodily harm to the coach. Also, Harry kept smirking at him and he sure did look cute with his sweaty curls stuck to his head. Damn.

After practice, the team ran off to the showers and Louis finally had a chance to maim, erm, talk to the coach. He spoke first “Look, Lou I’m sorry I had to do that to you, but…”

Louis interrupted him and held up his hand “No need to apologize, mate, I had fun and don’t mind helping. And you were right: being back on this field is just what I needed. See you Thursday, yeah?”  The coach smiled back and Louis grabbed his jacket and started the short walk home. He was listening to Zayn’s cassette on his walkman when he saw movement behind him only to see Harry walking quickly as if to catch up to him. Louis caught his eye and took his headphones out to say “What’s up?”

Harry was slightly out of breath and his cheeks were flush and he just looked beautiful, Louis thought. “Hey (huff)…Louis…(huff)…just wanted to thank you (huff)…for your help today (huff). Means a lot,” Harry said.

Louis wasn’t sure why Harry couldn’t tell him this tomorrow in homeroom but he smiled and said “Sure, it was good for me to get back on the pitch and do some drills. Besides, you guys are good and it makes it even more enjoyable for me.”

Harry huffed out a big breath, “Whew I’m so glad! I was afraid you’d be mad.”

Louis smirked and said “Naw, it’s cool. Uh, do you live around here? Wanna walk home together?”  arry said “Uh, yeah just over on Wharton. I’ll walk that way with you.”

Louis offered the Walkman to Harry who declined and the two walked mostly in silence to where Harry turned to his street. “See ya later, mate,” Louis said. Harry stopped and looked like he wanted to say something to Louis but instead said “yeah, a’morrow!” And turned on his heel to walk down the street to his house. “Hmm, that was weird” thought Louis but chalked it up to Harry being tired from practice and not his normal chatty self.

The next few weeks were a blur of school and practice and he hadn't hardly seen Zayn so one day he told Louis to meet him during free period and Louis decided he wasn't gonna miss that again. “So, mate,” Zayn said, “how’s things with Harry?”

Louis was annoyed “there is no ‘thing’ with Harry. I’m just helping out the team with some drills ‘s all.”

Zayn laughed “Aha! Okay, whatever you say.”

Louis did have to admit that he looked forward to seeing Harry’s smiling face in the mornings and twice a week at practices. He was an amazing football player, much to Louis’ surprise, and Louis enjoyed helping him develop his skills. It also didn’t hurt that Louis started showering with the team after practice and caught glimpses of Harry’s beautiful body-and massive dick-in the locker room. He wanked about that on a weekly basis and wouldn’t shut up about how awesome Harry was on the pitch when he met Zayn for a smoke.  Louis wasn’t sure but he thought he might be falling for Harry Styles….

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months consisted of much the same-school, practice, smoking, partying-and the football team won their regional championship and it just happened to be the same weekend Zayn’s mum was out of town again. So Zayn invited the entire team to his house for a celebration party. Everyone in the whole town was there-well probably not but it seemed like it anyway-and soon the party was in full swing. It was an usually balmy fall night so people were hanging out on the patio which is where the keg was again. Louis and Zayn were out there as well laughing and joking with friends when Harry and Nick came to get a refill on their beer.  Zayn was half-wasted and as soon as he saw Harry shouted: “HEY CURLY! MY FRIEND LOUIS WANTS TO CLIMB YOU LIKE A TREE!”

For Louis, the entire earth stopped turning and it became deathly quiet as everyone stopped talking and the record player screeched to a halt. They all gaped at Louis and Zayn; Louis momentarily wished for a giant hole to open up on the patio and swallow him. Harry whipped his head to look at Zayn then in two large strides went the length of the patio to stand in front of Louis. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.  Before he even knew what was happening, Harry grabbed Louis by the back of the neck and roughly pressed his lips to Louis’ who could feel every single pair of eyes at the party on them. Jaws dropped in response but Harry just kissed Louis harder, not letting go of the back of his neck. As soon as Louis started kissing Harry back, he stopped, pulled his head away from Louis and smiled his cheeky grin. Then he grabbed Nick by the hand, took his full beer and walked back into the house.

Zayn burst into a throaty laughter-as did everyone else watching-so Louis glared at all of them and went into the house to find Harry.  His head was spinning and he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or what just happened to make him feel so uneasy on his feet. It took him a few minutes to find Harry who was with a teary-eyed Nick having what looked like a serious conversation. But Louis didn’t give a fuck about that so he marched up to Harry, grabbed his hand, muttered an “excuse US!” at Nick and dragged him outside. Louis spun him around so Harry’s back was against the house, pointed his finger at him and yelled:

“What the fuck was THAT, Styles?! Are you drunk? High?”

Harry thought for a second, “uh, no. Maybe a bit. Why?”

It was all Louis could do to not explode at him right now. “WHY?! You kiss me in front of a hundred people and all you can ask is ‘why’?! How very dare you!”

Harry smiled “been wanting to do that for a while. You have very kissable lips. Much more kissable than Nick’s.”

Louis had to forcibly hold back his hand from slapping Harry. “You bloody TWAT! What right do you have to just kiss me?! What if I didn’t WANT to be kissed?”

“Oh, you wanted to be kissed, trust me. I can tell.”

This only made Louis angrier and he remembered the scene he had just witnessed with Harry and Nick. “What was Nick having a proper strap about?! Fucking crybaby…”

Harry smirked “well, apparently Nick is a bit more into me than I am into him. So now he’s pissed about what I did. Though he’s not as pissed as you surprisingly…”

Louis’ head was spinning and his mouth was suddenly cotton-like dry. He needed a drink. “Well, this isn’t over, Styles, just so you know.” Then he ran up the deck stairs to grab a drink and successfully avoided Harry for the rest of the evening. Nick left shortly after the drama which was fine by Louis because the less he saw of him, the better. This is why he avoided relationships, Louis thought. Because of the drama (and the pain partners inflicted on each other) and now he was sure Harry Styles was full of both.

After a semi-sleepless night, Louis woke up determined to talk to Harry about what happened when they were both sober. So after breakfast, Louis jogged the few blocks to Harry’s house and rang the doorbell. Harry answered the door wearing a faded Poison concert t-shirt, a pair of too loose joggers that showed the waistband of his Calvin Kleins and his hair looked like a bird’s nest. He was also half-asleep yet managed to look incredibly adorable. “Fuck,” Louis thought.

“Louis,” Harry said in a surprised voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I think you know what I’m here for” Louis snapped and walked into Harry’s lounge area.

“Uh, come in, please,” Harry said semi-sarcastically. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“No” Louis said, hurriedly plopping down on the sofa. “Look, let’s cut to the chase: what the fuck was that stunt you pulled last night? What were you trying to prove?” Louis glared at Harry anticipating a response.

Harry ran his large hands thru his unruly curls and sat down in the wing-back chair across from Louis. Now he looked like he stuck his finger in a socket. He shrugged. “I dunno, Lou. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while and when Zayn said that to me I just figured I would go for it, ya know? Because I knew if I flirted with you and asked if I could kiss you, you would tell me ‘no’ so I decided to catch you off-guard. So that way you couldn't reject me.”

Louis’ mind was reeling and Harry continued. “Besides, if anyone should be pissed off it should be ME for what Zayn said. That was kind of forward, don’t ya think?”

Louis sniffed. “Not any more forward than what you did…”

Harry thought for a second and said, “Yeah, I guess. But look, Lou, I never meant to embarrass you or make you mad or whatever you are right now. I just saw an opportunity to score and I took it.”

Louis wasn't 100% sure what he was feeling right now. “I guess I just…wait, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

Harry’s eyes shifted from right to left. “I said ‘I saw an opportunity to score and I took it’”

With that Louis leaped off the couch and stormed out of the house, even angrier than when he had arrived.  “Fuck you, Styles” he screamed as he left.  Harry was confused as to what made Louis leave so abruptly and Louis’ mind was spinning. He trudged back to his house, cursing Harry’s name the entire way home.  He couldn't help but think that Harry-who had “heard” about what happened between Louis and Phillip-had to know the meaning of what he had just said.  Didn't he?!

For the remaining weeks of school Louis successfully avoided and gave Harry the cold shoulder. He asked Mr. Jacob to move his homeroom seat to the other side of the room and he was polite to Harry at practice but didn't go out of his way to praise him like he usually would. Occasionally, Louis would catch Harry looking at him across homeroom with his hang-dog puppy-dog eyes, pleading with Louis to pay attention to him. Louis felt a slight pang of guilt but then just looked away and ignored him.  Close to winter break, Zayn and Louis were smoking during study hall again when Zayn said “ya know, mate, maybe ya shouldn't be so hard on Harry. I mean, he’s not from around here so maybe he doesn't know about ‘the thing’…”  Zayn didn’t like to talk about it either.

Louis’ eyes snapped up to look at Zayn “Hmmm…” he said as he took a long drag off his cigarette. “Yah maybe. Look I don’t know I’m still kinda pissed at him for what he did at your party.”

Zayn flinched at the memory. “Really? Why? I mean it’s not like what I said was a lie!”

Louis smiled. “Aha! Yeah, I don’t know why it makes me angry but it does. Then after what he said at his house, I just can’t forgive or forget. He said he’d ‘heard’ about me and Phillip so….”

Zayn snuffed out his cig. “Well, mate, I think you should at least explain to him what happened so at least he knows where you’re coming from. In case he didn’t already.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it” Louis smirked.  “That’s all I ask, mate,” Zayn said and off they went to class.

For once, Louis actually considered Zayn’s advice so he talked to Mr. Jacob about arranging for Harry to see ALL the footage of what happened between him and Phillip. “You sure, Lou?” Mr. Jacob asked. “Yeah, if he’s gonna be an integral part of the team, he needs to know” Louis said. “Okay, well, I’ll set it up in our film room on the Friday before break starts that way you can watch it without any interruption. Because I’m sure Harry will have a lot of questions for you,” said Mr. Jacob. “He’s a nice kid, Louis, give him a chance to apologize for whatever it is he did.”  Louis promised to try and when he saw Harry at lunch he approached him to arrange to meet after school on Friday. Harry was very surprised that Louis was talking to him at all and when Louis said he wanted to show Harry some film, he was practically speechless. “Uh, sure, Louis, I would love that. See ya then in Mr. Jacob’s film room.” Harry was befuddled as to why all of a sudden Louis was a) talking to him and b) wanting to show him film but he wasn't going to question Louis’ motives. He was just happy they were actually talking again.

Friday afternoon came and Harry stopped by Mr. Jacob’s room at the end of the day. Louis was there hanging out and Harry looked concerned when he walked into the room. “Uh, hi Harry,” said Mr. Jacob. “Louis wanted to show you some footage of the championship game, thought it might help you with your skills.” Harry was a bit confused because he had already seen footage of that game but he played along. “Okay, sure, thanks.” Louis walked past him into the back room where the tv was set up with a VCR so Harry followed him. “I’ll lock up so just shut the door when you guys leave. No rush, things are quiet around here, take all the time you need,” Mr. Jacob said. “K thanks, mate,” Louis said as he picked up the remote and started fast-forwarding to the last few minutes of the game footage.

The tension in the room was palpable and Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable because Louis was silent. And he refused to make eye contact with him. Harry broke the silence when he said “uh, Louis, I've already seen this Mr. Jacob showed it to us when we were working on our headers because yours in this game is legendary and---“

Louis cut him off at that point. “Great I want you to watch it again. And don’t watch me, watch Phillip, number 22.” Harry looked at the paused image on the screen and he could see the back of Phillip’s jersey standing at the far goal post from the corner kick across the pitch, with the penalty box almost off camera. Louis pressed “PLAY” and the footage ran quickly past when Louis yelled “THERE!” and pointed to the screen, Harry could see Phillip running towards the goal but he could also see Louis coming into the picture. Phillip was behind a defender when the ball reached the front of the goal and he jumped to head the ball. At that very moment Louis came flying into the ball and headed it into the goal while Phillip watched. The crowd erupted and the team ran over to hug Louis because he had scored the winning goal at the 89th minute of the championship game.  But Harry could see Phillip standing off to the side of the goal, hunched over, picking grass off the pitch.  “He looks mad” Harry said. Louis snorted, “you have no idea, mate” and started fast-forwarding again through the celebration and handshakes at the end of the game. The tape of the game ended and cut to a local news reporter interviewing Louis. “Wow! That was amazing! Explain what happened and how you were able to score the game-winning goal, Louis!”

The camera panned to Louis and he smiled. “Well, we practice this drill every week, heading the ball into the goal, and Jones gave it just the right amount of arc on the ball. When it was sailing across the pitch, it lined up perfectly for me. So I saw the opportunity to score and I took it.”

At that moment there was a scuffle off camera and an arm came flying across the screen and it punched Louis flush in the nose. He dropped to the gravel, the reporter screamed and Phillip’s large frame stood over Louis. “FUCK YOU, MATE! That was my ball and MY goal and you know it!” He kicked him in the stomach. “You ruined everything!” And he stormed off, the police close behind. The camera quickly shut off and the screen went black.

Harry sat gobsmacked. Louis rewound the tape to his interview and replayed his line “So I saw the opportunity to score and I took it” and at that point, Harry buried his head in his hands and soon Louis could tell he was crying. Louis put his hand on his shoulder and said “mate, I didn’t mean to make you cry…”

Harry lifted his head from his hands, tear-streaked cheeks flushed. “Louis *snorf* I’m sooo sorry *snot* I’d no idea that what I said about kissing you *sniggle* at Zayn’s was part of such a painful *snerkle* episode in your life.”

Louis grabbed a box of tissues off the desk. “So you haven’t ever seen that footage? It was all over the news here and you only lived a few towns away. I thought everyone had seen it.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “No! I heard something bad happened at the championship game and Mr. Jacob alluded to ‘the incident’ with you and Phillip, but I never knew the details. And then I said the same thing about kissing you at Zayn’s and….oh Louis I’m so sorry” he wailed.

Louis stood beside Harry’s chair and hugged him around the shoulders. “It’s okay, Harry. I’m sorry for being a twat and ignoring you for the past few weeks since we talked at your house. I assumed you knew about that” and he flicked his head towards the tv “and said that line to me to ‘rub it in’” Harry stood up at that point and hugged Louis who kept his arms at his sides. He patted Harry on the back and Harry sat down and dried his tears. After a long pause, Louis sat down beside Harry. Neither knew what to say next then Harry broke the silence.

“Louis can I ask you a question?”

Louis was beginning to feel uncomfortable but he said “uh, sure…”

“Why did you get so mad at me for kissing you at Zayn’s party? I mean Zayn said you thought I was fit so I thought that meant you liked me. Did you not like my kiss?”

Louis chuckled. “Of course I liked it, Harry” which made Harry smile. “But I just…I don’t know…” He paused and Harry looked at him with his hang-dog puppy-dog eyes so Louis decided he wasn’t gonna bullshit him. “I guess…mine and Phillip’s ‘relationship’- and I use that term loosely-was so public. People at school knew everything about us, from our ‘dates’ to our, um, breakup and even our sex life which Phillip bragged about incessantly. And the twats I dated after him knew about our ‘escapades’ so they were really only after one thing…” his voice trailed off. “So I made a vow to myself that when I met a guy who I was interested in and who I wanted a relationship with I would keep it private, just between us. And Zayn wasn’t lying when he said that to you because I had been talking about you to him for weeks.” Harry’s eyes got bigger again, now. Louis continued, “but when you kissed me in front of hundreds of people, all those bad memories of Phillip and I came rushing back and I freaked. Then when we talked at your house and you said…well, what you said…” Harry nodded sheepishly, “I really freaked. I wanted to make sure you were in to me for the right reasons, not because of things you heard about me.  I don’t regret the kiss, just where and how it happened.”

To break the tension, Louis said “Fucking hell, Harry, how did watching film turn into a therapy session??” Louis laughed.  Harry stood up again and pulled Louis up into a big bear hug. He buried his head into Louis’ shoulder and whimpered “Louis I’m sorry, I can’t tell you enough…”

Louis pulled Harry back and said “it’s okay, not your fault. I know that now.  You didn’t understand the situation apparently. Just a weird coincidence I suppose…” and Louis turned his head towards the door because he thought he heard a noise.  Harry still had him by the shoulders and when Louis turned his head Harry brought his face so close his lips were almost touching Louis’ cheeks. Louis side-eyed him and Harry said softly “how about if we try that kiss again. In private. If ya want?”

Louis whipped his face around and his lips hungrily met Harry’s and they were just as tasty and beautiful as he remembered. But this time he savored them instead of wanting to shove them off him.  Harry’s tongue was soon reaching down Louis’ throat and Louis grabbed Harry’s neck and pulled him even closer. They stumbled into a chair where Harry quickly sat down with Louis straddling him on his lap. They kissed, hungrily, with a raw passion that surprised Louis, quite frankly. He was still so jaded-and hurt-from his past “relationships” that he wasn’t sure he could feel this way again. It felt amazing and he didn’t want it to stop.

After a few minutes, Louis noticed Harry getting a boner and he smiled and moved closer to him so their erections could rub together. Harry moaned which made Louis’ dick twitch because he knew he was enjoying it just as much as he was. Then Louis started rubbing his crotch on Harry’s and he moaned even louder and Louis chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Harry panted. “Nuthin,” Louis licked his lips, “just glad you’re enjoying it. Does it get this hot with you and Nick?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh. He swatted at Louis’ chest. “Oh please” he said as he rolled his eyes. “Me and Nick just kiss and rub each other off. But there’s no passion, no attraction. Might as well be jerking myself off because he’s a horrible kisser” and he stuck out his tongue.  Louis threw his head back laughing, “well, I will take that as a compliment” and smashed his lips into Harry’s again who welcomed his touch.

Louis lifted Harry’s shirt and started flicking his nipple which elicited another moan out of Harry. Louis then bent his head down to suck on Harry’s nipple and he threw his head back in pleasure. Harry’s dick was ridiculously hard now and Louis was enjoying the view of Harry’s taut abs and v-line with his erect dick straining at his khakis. After a few minutes, Harry muttered “Louis…I wanna…blow you…”

Louis stopped biting Harry’s nipple as his fantasy of watching Harry’s beautiful pink lips around his hard cock was about to become a reality. He was so excited he almost came right there but decided to show some restraint. “Oh yeah?” he said as he cocked his eyebrow. “Yeah” said Harry. “I bet you’re good at giving BJs” Louis said with a smirk.

“Huh? I’ve never done it before, Louis, I just thought you would like it. And it would be a good way to finish off my ‘apology’ for hurting your feelings over what I said.” Harry said.

Now Louis was surprised. “Harry, I find it hard to believe that a fit guy like you has never given a blow job. Come ON!”

“Seriously, Louis! I told you, just handsies with Nick and the occasional jerking off session. Nothing more. And you’re starting to kill the mood so…do ya want one or not?”

Louis snapped out of his surprised state to exclaim, “YES! Please, I really do!” and Harry flipped him onto the chair and got onto his knees in seemingly one movement. Harry licked the top of Louis’ waistband and said “you’ll help me, yeah? Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it. Within reason, of course” and he smiled.

“Of course, babe. Can you take your shirt off for me? I wanna see your beautiful abs while you blow me.”

“Anything for you” and with that Harry pulled off his shirt then unzipped and took off Louis’ pants and boxers. Louis stripped off his shirt so he was now naked sitting on the chair with Harry motherfucking Styles on his knees in front of him. “Christ” Louis thought. “This is better than I ever imagined.”

Louis spread his legs so his cock was perched on the end of the chair. “Harry lick my balls then take your tongue up and down my cock but don’t put your entire mouth on it yet”

Harry smiled and did exactly as he was told, mouthing Louis’ balls, licking his taint and running his tongue the entire length of Louis’ cock, the front and the back. Louis’ head was thrown back and didn’t say anything for a few minutes till Harry said “Louis?” as he continued to lick.

“Uh, put your mouth on the tip of my cock and suckkkkk….holy shit Harry, I…”

Harry did as he was told. “Now put your entire mouth on my cock” Harry did but forgot to use just his lips and caught Louis’ dick with some of his teeth. Louis flinched. “Oops, sorry” Harry exclaimed. “S’okay” Louis muttered, patting Harry’s curls, “try again”.

This time Harry was able to take Louis’ entire cock into his mouth and to Louis’ surprise, he grabbed his balls and played with them while he sucked him. “Fuck Harry, that’s hot, keep doing that” Harry raised his eyebrows in agreement and sucked and licked until Louis was about to explode. Then all of a sudden, Harry stopped and sat in Louis’ lap. Louis was surprised until Harry kissed him and said “I wanna swallow you, ‘s that mmkay?”

“God damn, was this kid for real?” Louis thought. “But it’s your first time, Harry, what if it’s too much, I don’t want you to do that if you think…”

“No,” Harry said between sloppy kisses. “I wanna so I will” and he slid off Louis’ lap and once again took Louis’ entire dick in his mouth. Louis thought he was going to die happy right there. Harry Styles was sucking his dick. “Wow” was the only thing he could think of at that moment. He looked at Harry licking and sucking and moved his hips up so his dick was completely in Harry’s mouth.  Louis said, “Harry, I…” at which point Harry stopped licking and just kept his mouth over Louis’ entire dick. Louis practically exploded in Harry’s mouth and Harry closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. Which made Louis come even harder. Harry swallowed a couple of times-“oh god” thought Louis “that’s about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”-then licked the tip of Louis’ dick to get the remaining cum.  Harry sat on his lap and kissed his neck. “Did you like that?” he asked. Louis muttered “you sure you’ve never done that before? Cause that was amazing…”

Harry laughed “yeah, I’m sure. Now I’m gonna come on your chest, yeah? You help me” and Louis looked down to see Harry’s dick on his lap. Louis sat up, grabbed Harry’s dick and stroked it hard which made Harry come pretty quickly. “Ah, sorry that didn’t take long, ya got me kinda excited” Harry said.

“No it’s perfect,” Louis said.  “Now kiss me I wanna see if I taste good.” Harry smiled “oh yes you do” and devoured Louis’ lips. “Mmmm,” Louis said. After a few deep kisses, Harry hopped off Louis’ lap and said “Imma go clean up be back in a sec”

He was back shortly, still shirtless, still beautiful, wiping Louis’ cum off his mouth. Louis was putting his clothes back on when Harry came back into the room and he pulled him in for a hug. “That was the best apology ever” he told Harry “Now I’ll walk you home like a gentleman”. “Deal” said Harry. They bundled up and started the trek towards Harry’s house as the sun was setting talking the entire way. Louis smiled at how talkative Harry was as he discussed everything he hadn’t told Louis over the past few weeks. Once they arrived at Harry’s house, Louis bent in to kiss him on the stoop and Harry said “do you want to come inside for tea? My mum’s is the best.” Louis smiled “only if you kiss me first” which Harry obliged.

Harry opened the door and yelled “mum, my friend Louis is here for tea!” and Louis heard a lovely voice say “oooh, good! In here, loves!” Harry walked into the kitchen and hugged a slim, black-haired, green-eyed woman who could pass for his sister. “Mum, this is Louis. Louis, my mum.” Louis stuck out his hand to shake hers and she pulled him in for a hug. “Oh, hi Ms. Styles, nice to meet you!” Louis said. “It’s Coxy, not Styles. But you can call me Anne” and she smiled. “Now sit down, it’s freezing out there!  Louis I bet you’re just as lovely as your mum!”  Within minutes Louis felt as if he were talking to an old friend, not someone who was a stranger to him yesterday.

“So Louis do you have any plans over the holiday?” Anne asked him.

“Not really. My birthday is Christmas Eve then we are going to my Nan’s for Christmas”

Harry looked at him wide-eyed. “Your birthday is in a few days? I didn’t know that! We will have to celebrate!”

Louis blushed. “That’s not necessary, Harry, it’s just a birthday, no big deal. Besides, it always gets mixed in with Christmas so there’s never really much of a celebration.”

“Well there is now!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m a great cook and I will make you a cake at the very least. I used to work in a bakery, you know?”

“Okay, if you insist” Louis conceded.

“Great! Can you come over at say, late-afternoon-ish? Mum is a great cook too so she can make dinner and I’ll make dessert” Harry said.

“Harry, I don’t want to interrupt your family holiday dinner. Ours isn’t til Christmas Day but it’s no big deal if I have to spend my birthday alone. It’s happened before.” Louis said.

Anne piped up with “oh Louis, don’t be silly! Our family has a big Boxing Day celebration and Harry’s sister, Gemma, can’t come home from uni until Christmas day, so it will just be me and Harry and we would love the company!”

“Okay, see you then!” Louis said as he finished his tea. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the Styles/Coxy family but he was pretty sure he liked them. A lot.

In the few days between their tea and Louis’ birthday, him and Harry talked on the phone every day. Harry told Louis all about his older sister, Gemma, who apparently was a total braniac and was studying biochemistry at uni. Louis wasn’t even sure what that was but Harry said she wanted to be a doctor and Louis was impressed.  Harry explained that his dad left his mum when he was four and he still saw him but not as often as Harry would like. His dad had a new family who he doted on and Harry said him and Gem felt left out sometimes.  Harry’s mum had a steady boyfriend she had been dating for a few years but he lived about an hour away so she stayed with him sometimes, leaving Harry on his own.  Harry came over to Louis’ house and met his mum-who adored Harry, but who wouldn’t?-and Louis and Harry were able to get in a few quick makeout sessions. 

Christmas Eve-Louis’ birthday-arrived cold and dreary and was only brightened by the celebration waiting for him at the Styles’ house. Birthday pancakes and presents with his mum were lovely but she left for work at noon and was on shift until midnight. So he lounged around the house until it was time to get ready to go to Harry’s. He put on his new birthday jumper his mum got him-in red, his favorite color-a splash of “Obsession” cologne, and bundled up for the brief walk to Harry’s house. When he arrived the smell of dinner cooking made his mouth water and Harry gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered “Happy birthday, Louis” when he took his coat off. Louis blushed and Harry grabbed his hand and they went off to the dining room where Anne was setting the table and a virtual feast was sitting on the table. “Oh, Anne, look at all this food! You didn’t have to do all this for me!” Louis exclaimed. “Pssh, ‘tis nothing, Louis, ‘m promise” Anne said and they all sat down to enjoy their meal.

The conversation flowed as if Louis had known Anne and Harry his entire life, which was odd to Louis but he decided to just go with it, because he enjoyed it very much. After a delicious dinner, Anne exclaimed it was time for cake. “Harry, go get the cake so we can celebrate before I have to go to work!”

Louis cocked an eyebrow at Harry who smirked. “Work?” Louis said. “My mum said you were off through Boxing Day.”

“Yeah, I was but Cyndi called in because her baby was sick so I said I would pick up her shift. Besides, you boys need some alone time without me bugging you!” she said.

Harry laughed and Louis blushed and stammered “uh, no, it’s I just, didn’t know…”

“No worries!” Anne said. “Now go get that cake, Harry, and don’t forget the candles!”

Harry rushed into the kitchen and brought out a beautiful white round cake with “Happy birthday Louis” in red icing on the top and an “18” candle on top. As far as he could tell, it was the most beautiful cake he had ever seen. And Harry was beaming like a proud papa as he sat it down on the table and launched into a lovely rendition of “happy birthday”. Louis blew out the candles and managed a “thank you” because he thought he was going to cry, everything was so perfect. Anne chatted while she cut the cake-which was delicious-and Harry smiled the entire time. Finally Anne excused herself to go get ready for work and Harry told her “mum, leave the dishes, I will do them” and she kissed the top of his head and went upstairs to change.

“Harry I don’t know what to say except ‘thank you’ for all of this. It’s really”-his voice cracked-“lovely. And perfect. Like you.” Louis said.

“Aw, Louis, you don’t have to thank me. Mum and I love to entertain and you’re really my only friend in town. Plus it’s your birthday and we like to celebrate those.” Harry said. Louis frowned and Harry said “You’re welcome” which made Louis smile.

Louis got up from his seat and walked around the table to sit beside Harry. He leaned in and hugged him tightly and Harry seemed surprised. “Louis, what’s up. Why are you…” his voice trailed off and he picked up Louis’ chin to look at his face. There were tears in Louis’ eyes. “Crying?” Harry said.  Louis sat back in his chair.

“I’m sorry, Harry, but my dad left on my birthday when I was six so ever since then it’s been shit. I know my mum doesn’t blame me for him leaving-we were both better off after he left-but sometimes I feel like it’s my fault, ya know? So this is literally the best birthday I’ve had in twelve years thanks to you and your mum.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to hug Louis and they stayed that way til Anne walked downstairs and into the dining room. “Louis you stay as long as you want, dear, and Harry, you be sure to walk him home when he leaves” she said. Harry winked at Louis and kept his arm around him.”Yes, mum, we will do the dishes and then I’m gonna give Louis his present.” “Okay, dear, see you tomorrow. Happy birthday, Louis!” and she kissed him on the cheek and went out the door with a flourish. Harry hugged Louis again and said “we better get on those dishes pronto” so they both went into the kitchen to begin the mammoth task of cleaning it. Louis was pretty sure Anne had used every single bowl, pan and serving tray she owned so bringing order to the kitchen took forever. And ended with both Louis and Harry soaked after a water fight got out of hand.  Harry insisted on mopping the floor-which seemed silly to Louis since he was dripping water all over the floor while he cleaned it-and pointed Louis towards his room and some dry clothes.

By the time Harry came upstairs, Louis was in dry joggers and a jumper and was towel drying his hair in Harry’s room. Harry had tons of pictures in his room of him and Gemma as kids, his many football teams through the years, and him and his dad. Louis was admiring them when Harry said “guess you want your gift now?” and tossed a small wrapped present to Louis. His curls were still wet from their water fight but he was in a pair of boxers and tshirt that were hugging his abs in an almost obscene manner. Louis looked away quickly. “Heyyy, thanks!” and he plopped down on the bed to open it. “I wrapped it myself,” Harry said proudly and Louis laughed. “Yeah, I can tell!”

Harry smacked his arm “wanker” he said and Louis pulled the present out of the box. It was the new Def Leppard cassette, the same one Zayn had. “Harry, I..how did you know?”

Harry smiled. “Ran into Zayn at the market last week and we got to talking. He said you kept borrowing his so I bought it for you. Hope you like it.”

“It’s perfect, Harry, thank you,” and he leaned over to kiss him gently. “Can I put it on your stereo?”

“Sure, yeah do what ya need to do. And you’re welcome” and kissed him again.

Louis unwrapped the new cassette and put it in Harry’s hi-fi system. Within seconds the sounds of “Armageddon It” came blaring out of the speakers.  Harry had his back to Louis so he slid across the bed so he was sitting right behind him and started kissing Harry’s neck. “Thank you” he said between light pecks on his neck. “’tis perfect, like you” Louis said softly. Harry laughed “Louis stop saying that! I’m not perfect but I want to make sure you’re birthday is perfect. Because you deserve it.”

At that point, Louis came around to the front of Harry so he was straddling his lap and Harry grabbed his bum and squeezed it. “Birthday bum squeeze is also a tradition” Harry said while planting a kiss on Louis’ mouth. Louis couldn’t help but smile then got very serious all of a sudden. Harry could sense his change in mood and pulled his mouth back. “Louis, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Harry, I just…I wanna do stuff for you like you did for me the other night. At school. Ya know. But I won’t if you don’t want me to. No pressure.”

Harry’s beautiful laugh rang off the corners of the room. “Louis Tomlinson, do you want to give me a blow job?”

“Yes” Louis said sheepishly.

“You have my permission” Harry said with a cackle and with that, Louis laid Harry down on the bed and stripped his clothes off him quickly. Louis got naked too and sat on Harry’s chest while kissing him deeply. “Mmmm, so pretty” Louis said and trailed his tongue from Harry’s mouth, down his chest, past his dick and down to his balls. Harry popped his head off the pillow to see what Louis was doing as he licked down his taint and let out a quick breath at Harry’s hole. Harry flinched and Louis smiled “we will save that for another time” as he licked back up his taint to his balls.  Harry moaned and laid his head back on the pillow. “Save WHAT for another time, Louis?” Harry asked.

“Rimming, babe” Louis said.

“Ohhhh….I don’t know about that” Harry said hesitantly.

“You’ll love it, trust me” Louis said then went to work nipping love bites into Harry’s thighs at the side of his balls. He took both Harry’s balls into his mouth, licking up and down them and watching Harry writhe in pleasure. Both of them were really enjoying themselves. Louis’ long tongue then curled around Harry’s giant dick and he licked the underside of it in one fell swoop. He then bobbed his mouth around the tip of Harry’s penis while he rubbed his balls with his hand. Then he took his other hand and rubbed the shaft so he was working over every part of him. Harry looked at Louis with wide-eyes and ran his fingers through his hair in enjoyment.  Louis made eye contact with him and took his entire cock in his mouth as he sucked and mouthed Harry’s penis til he was about to explode. Louis could tell he was going to come so he stopped sucking and stood still while Harry’s orgasm twitched out. Louis swallowed the cum then licked the rest off like a lolly.  Harry ran his hands through Louis’ hair and said “damn, Louis that was amazing. C’mere” and motioned for him to sit on his chest.

Louis wiped the cum off his mouth while Harry traced lines into his leg. Louis’ cock was still rock hard and he hadn’t come yet (which was fine). Louis leaned into kiss Harry and whispered “did you like that, baby?” “mmmm,” Harry said. “But Louis, ‘tis your birthday. How bout another present?” and he grabbed his dick and stuck it in his mouth.

“Ohhh, Harry, baby, I just…” Louis said as he propped up on his knees so he could leverage his dick in and out of Harry’s mouth. Now THIS was his fantasy coming true. Harry’s beautiful dark curls splayed around his face and his pink-flushed lips around Louis’ cock. Best. Birthday. Ever.

It didn’t take long for Louis to come and Harry swallowed him up-again!-then Louis slid in beside him to lay down on the bed. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, basking in the after-glow of two amazing blow jobs when Louis said “thank you”-again!-as he stroked Harry’s chest. “You’re welcome, babe” Harry said as he bent down to kiss his forehead.

“Louis, can I ask you something?” Harry said tentatively.

Louis furrowed his brow, somewhat concerned about what Harry was going to say next. “’Course” Louis said.

“Do you care if we take things slowly? I mean I know we’ve given each other blow jobs twice in one week, but I’m a virgin and don’t want to rush into anything. Ya know?” Harry said.

Louis propped up on his elbow to look Harry in the eyes. “Babe, we will take things as slowly as you want. You’re the boss of that” and pecked him on the lips.

Harry smiled “Good. I was afraid you would think I’m weird if I said that but if you say ‘I’m the boss’ then….” And he laughed.  Louis hugged him and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next few weeks were a haze of long kisses and even longer blow jobs and days and nights spent in each other’s arms. Both of their mums worked crazy schedules at the nursing home so there was always one of them gone which meant lots of sleepovers that ended up with both of them naked. But things never went further than sometimes sloppy blow jobs and intense make out sessions with more than a few marks left in delicate places. Til one night in mid-January before school started again, Harry’s mum worked an overnight then went to stay with her boyfriend and Gemma had returned to uni so Harry invited Louis over. Louis told his mum he was staying at Zayn’s-even though she wouldn’t care if he stayed at Harry’s-but he really did have to stop at Zayn’s for a bit. After a brief stop there which ended with Zayn telling Louis “You owe me BIG TIME, mate” and Louis yelling “put it on my tab, mate” as he ran down the steps two at a time, clutching the package. He practically skipped to Harry’s house and was beaming when he opened the door. “HI!” Harry exclaimed and waved his hand into the house. Louis pecked him on the lips and with a twinkle in his eye said “hello, babe” and shrugged off his coat. Harry had cooked a delicious meal and an even better dessert and they ended up on the couch making out. Harry was sitting beside Louis licking his neck and palming Louis’ half hard dick thru his joggers when Louis said “babe, can I show you something?”

Harry popped his head out of the crook of Louis’ neck. “Uh, sure” and Louis jumped off the couch and ran to the closet to get the package out of his pocket. He returned with a tape in a black box and a label that said “Stan’s Videos, Doncaster”. Harry was very confused when Louis drew the curtains closed behind him, dimmed the lights and picked up the VCR remote. “Louis….” Harry said nervously “whaddare you doin?”

Louis just smiled. “Remember that thing I told you we would talk about ‘later’? Well, I wanted to show you what I was talking about and see if you wanted to try it. If you don’t that’s fine, we can just enjoy the show and have our own fun.”

Harry was really confused and befuddled when the title “Pour Some Sugar on Me” came on the screen and two really fit guys were sitting in the copy room of a company. Cheesy music played in the background and lame dialogue followed. Harry was still kind of confused when the two fit guys started kissing then ripping each other’s clothes off. “Ohhhh…” he said as his dick hardened. “Ohhhhh…” he said as the fit guys started giving each other hand jobs. Louis was sitting on the couch grinning like a Cheshire cat and laughing every time Harry said “ohhhh…”  The smaller fit guy was soon on all fours with his ass up in the air and Harry was expecting the taller fit guy to stick his dick in his ass and fuck him. But he didn’t; instead he grabbed his ass cheeks and stuck his face in the other guy’s hole. Louis was practically giddy with glee. “RIMMING, HARRY! That’s it!”

“Ohhhhh…my….I…” and he just stared at the tv. The guy was in there for a while and at one point his face was in his ass and he reached around and started grabbing his pal’s dick to jerk him off. His face was sheer pleasure and he moaned constantly, as did his buddy who was nose deep in his ass. Soon pal #1 came from all the rimming and jerking off and his buddy slipped on a condom and started pounding his wet ass.

“Ohhhh…” Harry said as Louis pushed the pause button and turned to face Harry. “So, what’dya think?!” Louis asked anxiously. Harry didn’t know what to say so he kissed Louis and said “let’s take that tape into my room and watch it there. Then see what happens.  And where did you get that anyway?”

Louis laughed. “Zayn’s brother works at the local home video store where they have adult movies. I told him to get me one with guy-on-guy rimming action and he was mortified. Said I owe him big or blah blah blah…”

Harry laughed and popped the tape into the VCR in his room and rewound it to the part where the rimming started and pressed pause. He sat beside Louis and whispered “wanna do that to you” and motioned to the tv “make you cum, yeah?”

Louis’ dick twitched at the thought of getting eaten out but said “Harry, baby, I wanted to do it to you first so you know how amazing it is then you can do me”

But Harry was adamant. “No, since I’m the boss, this is what I wanna do. But you’ll help me with it, tell me what you want, yeah?”  He pressed a kiss to his lips “sure, babe, whatever makes you happy” and Harry flipped him over, ripped off his joggers and smacked his ass. “Now, ass up, sailor, I’m going in!” So with one eye on the rimming video and one on Louis’ ass he started by licking flat over Louis’ hole (just like Louis said to do) to get him prepared then stuck his tongue in. Louis tasted so good Harry thought he was going to cum right there, so he told him. “Fuck, Louis, taste so good” he said in between flicks of his tongue. Louis groaned so Harry must be doing something right. The more Harry licked the more opened up Louis became until he could fit his entire mouth into his hole. “Harry,” Louis panted, “one finger too” he breathed. “Mmmm…” Harry replied then stuck his finger in his very wet hole. Louis practically yelped at the sensation so Harry put his tongue and his finger in and Louis’ dick started leaking.

Louis’ head was buried in the mattress but he managed a “Fuck” while Harry licked and flicked and opened him up. He caught sight of the video where pal #1 grabbed pal #2’s dick so Harry reached around to jerk off Louis. The sensation of Harry’s mouth on his ass and his hand grabbing his dick was too much and Louis came everywhere. Harry let him finish coming but continued to eat him out until Louis was whimpering with pleasure. “Harry, baby, c’mere” and he motioned for him to lay in front of him. “Louis that was amazing I loved it! I wanna do it again! Jesus you tasted so good I almost came right there!” Harry was so excited he wouldn’t stop talking so Louis patted his head. “Shh, babe, all in good time, let’s snuggle” Harry’s dick was hard and was leaking cum but he didn’t care he pulled Louis to him. “Gimme a sec…will suck you off…just need…to..recover..Damn you are good” Louis said with a smile. “I have a good teacher,” Harry said. And with that, Louis kissed him deeply then slid down the bed to suck his beautiful, hard dick until they were both an ooey gooey mess of cum and slobber and other bodily fluids.

Louis mumbled “thank you” to Harry who said “Louis, why do you keep saying that to me? I just did what I thought would make you happy…” Louis pretended to be offended. “Harold, didn’t your mum teach you any manners? What do you say when someone says ‘thank you’ to you?” Harry pouted “you’re welcome…” “Better,” Louis said.

After a quick nap, Louis got up to get dressed while Harry watched, mindlessly palming himself as Louis scurried around the room naked looking for his clothes. “So…Louis. What about school tomorrow?” Louis stopped what he was doing-still naked mind you-and said “whadda ya mean? I’ll see ya there, right?”  Harry sighed, still palming his half-hard dick. “No, I mean, do you want to keep this quiet and private and not let everyone at school in our business?”

Louis smiled. “That’s very sweet of you Harry, but no. I don’t care if people know about us. The thing with Phillip is that HE made all the decisions about how things went with us. But if we can both agree to be open and out at school then I’m fine with that.”

Harry smiled back, his dick getting harder.”Good. So can I kiss you by your locker before you go to class?”

Louis threw his sock at him “What are you, twelve?! HA!”

Harry pouted again, now with his hand under the sheets going hard at his dick. Louis crawled up the bed wearing only his pants and grabbed Harry’s hands. “If ya wanna kiss me by the locker, you can mmkay? And do you need some help with what you’re doing there?”

Harry smirked. “Thanks, babe…and yeah, wanna finish what I started?” Louis smiled and said “of course” and threw the covers off to give Harry a blow job before he left.

The next few weeks of school were blissful, even for a jaded person like Louis. Harry was lovely, asking Louis if he could hold his hand-which of course he could-and giving him sweet pecks on the cheek in between classes. Louis was even focused on helping the football team with their indoor games and Mr. Jacob noticed a change. “Louis, you seem happier, more relaxed, more focused,” he told him. Louis just smiled and nodded.

On weekends, the two spent most of their time together often just cuddling on the couch. But when one of their mums worked the overnight shift, they found themselves in bed, with Harry begging Louis to let him rim him which Louis secretly found incredibly adorable. Louis still hadn’t done it to Harry and he wasn’t sure why but Harry hadn’t asked so he thought maybe Harry was nervous or scared about it. So they just alternated blow jobs-Harry was getting better each time-hand jobs and the occasional rimming-which Harry was also getting VERY good at.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Early February was quickly approaching and one night while they were snuggling, Louis said “Harry I wanna do something special for your birthday. Like make you dinner.”

Harry stopped stroking Louis’ arm and said seriously, “Louis, I thought you didn’t cook. In fact, your mum says you’re quite shit at it.”

Louis elbowed him. “Twat. I have one ‘specialty’ that I like to make, unless you’d rather just order take away…” as his voice trailed off.

Harry smiled. “No that sounds lovely. Lemme see what my mum has planned that day and let you know.”

Turns out Harry’s mum had a conference in Leeds the day of Harry’s birthday and she felt horrible that she was going to miss most of his day. Harry reassured her it was no big deal & told Louis they would have the whole house to themselves that night. Harry promised to buy the ingredients-even though Louis said he could-and all Louis had to do that day was show up.

On Saturday, February 1st, Louis made dinner and dessert while Harry hovered over him until Louis threatened no blow jobs if he didn’t leave him alone.  Harry huffed off and plopped on the couch to quickly flip through the channels. He was mindlessly watching “The Golden Girls” when Louis popped his head into the lounge and said “dinner’s ready!” Harry jumped up and ran into the dining room to see a candle-lit dinner set on Anne’s fine china. “Whadda ya think?” Louis asked. Harry smiled. “Lou, it’s perfect, thank you.” “You’re welcome, now sit down and enjoy the only meal I know how to cook: chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash. And save room for dessert!” Louis exclaimed.

After a delicious dinner-which Harry couldn’t stop raving about-Louis brought in dessert, chocolate cake with chocolate icing and candles. He sat it on the table and told Harry “make a wish”. Harry looked at him, winked, and blew out the candles. They were both stuffed after all that food and Harry shooed him off from cleaning the dishes while Louis relaxed on the couch. After a few minutes, Harry came in wiping off hands with a dish towel. Louis smirked “well, aren’t you just the picture of domesticity?”  Harry threw the towel at him and plopped down on the couch. He turned off the tv and patted his lap for Louis to sit in and he was happy to.

Harry started stroking his hair. “Louis that was an amazing dinner and one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.” Louis puffed out his chest like a proud bird and said “and we haven’t even gotten to the best part! Your present!” and pulled a small package out from under the couch cushions. Harry eyed it suspiciously then ripped it open. It was a yellow Sony walkman just like the one Louis and Zayn had. “Oh my god, Lou, I love it! Thank you!” and bent in for a kiss. “You’re welcome, babe! I thought you would like it!”

Harry sat the present aside and pulled Louis face close to his. Louis looked a little nervous because Harry had a serious look on his face. “Harry, what’s going on?” 

Harry took a deep breath then said, “Louis, I want tonight to be special. I want tonight to be ‘THE NIGHT’ with you.” It took Louis a second to understand what he meant-he wanted Louis to take his virginity-and he said “are you SURE, babe? Like 100% sure?”

Harry grabbed his hand. “Yes, 100%”

Louis looked concerned. “But I didn’t bring any lube or condoms or anything we need for it”

Harry smiled. “Don’t worry, I got that covered. Turns out we both owe Zayn a big favor” and they both laughed. “Ready? Let’s go upstairs”

Louis allowed him to be led by Harry upstairs to his room-after locking the front door-and pulled out the Strawberry flavoured lube and a box of 6 condoms. “Turns out Stan’s Videos has a whole section in the back of this stuff! Who knew!”

Louis laughed and laid Harry down on the bed. “Wanna make this good for you, yeah? The best, mkay?” he said.

“Thank you” Harry whispered. “You’re welcome,” Louis said. Louis pressed PLAY on Harry’s stereo and his Def Leppard cassette poured music out of the speakers. Harry smiled. “Nice.”

Soon both were naked and Louis was licking bites into Harry’s collar bone and making him writhe under him. Louis had to smile. Then he went to Harry’s dick and licked up and down there for so long, he noticed pre-cum coming out. He knew then it was time for him to pleasure Harry in a way he’d never been before. He crawled up to Harry’s ear and whispered “gonna eat you out, baby, I think you’ll like it” Harry hurriedly nodded and Louis lifted Harry’s legs up and dove into his hole with his tongue. Harry jumped slightly but then relaxed into Louis who was deft with his technique. At one point he licked from Harry’s hole, up his taint and mouthed his balls in one move. Harry groaned loudly and Louis could see he was grabbing the sheets in pleasure. Harry nodded his head upwards for Louis to look so he turned his head to see his reflection in the mirror above Harry’s dresser.

“Mmm, you like watching me eat you out in the mirror, baby?” Harry panted out a “yeah, so hot, your ass looks amazing” to him. Louis smiled then asked Harry, “do you wanna touch yourself, baby?” Harry nodded quickly. “Yeah, but don’t wanna come until you do.” Lovely Harry, always wanting to please Louis. He smiled, “’sokay, babe, that’s the beauty of this. You can come as many times as you want” which made Harry moan even louder then grab his dick.  Louis went back to work on Harry’s hole and stuck two fingers into him while Harry jerked himself off. Louis was pretty sure he had never seen anything so hot-Harry’s white, creamy, virgin skin laid out before him, ready to be taken. He almost came there but he definitely only wanted to come once for Harry. After a few hard strokes, Harry’s cum was spurting onto his chest and even reached his chin while Louis continued to eat him out.

Louis stopped and started licking back up Harry’s torso, licking a pattern in the cum on his chest. When he got to his chin, he licked all of the cum off then met Harry for a kiss. “Mmm, god that was good, Harry, so hot. I’m gonna flip you over and keep rimming you. I want you to be good and wet for me, baby, when I enter you so it doesn’t hurt, yeah? And if you’re on your stomach, you can’t see me rimming you and you won’t get so worked up again” And he smiled. Harry breathed a “yes” into Louis’ mouth then he turned him over and went back to work on Harry’s hole. He kept telling Harry how good he tasted which made Harry’s ass and balls twitch. When Louis took the lube and opened Harry up with two fingers and his tongue Louis knew he was ready so he flipped Harry on his back and spread his legs open. He ripped the condom open with his teeth but Harry insisted on putting it on for him. Louis lined himself up with Harry’s hole and bent over to whisper into Harry’s ear. “If I hurt you, baby, you tell me, okay? This should feel good, not painful. If you want me to stop, you tell me, and I will” Harry nodded and said “thank you”

Louis smiled. “You’re welcome baby.”

At that moment, “Pour Some Sugar on Me” came on the stereo and they both laughed. “Just like the porno we watched, eh Lou?” Harry said. “Yeah, baby. I wanna get your sugar all over me” Louis smirked.

Then entered Harry’s hole and slowly went up. “You okay?” Harry nodded. “Mkay, gonna go back out a bit then come in further” Harry nodded again. But when Louis did that, Harry took in a sharp breath and groaned. Louis stopped. “Am I hurting you?” Harry shook his head. “No, just, uh, burns a bit, s’okay, keep going,” he said.

Louis stopped and sat on his knees, his dick still in Harry. “Harry, look at me,” he demanded. “If you don’t wanna do this, tell me and I will stop because I don’t want you to regret this.”

Harry sat up on his elbows and put his hand on Louis’ cheek. “Louis, I want you, this, us, here, now. It’s all I’ve thought about since I first saw you in homeroom. Promise.”

Louis tilted his head and kissed his hand. “Okay, but you tell me if you’re uncomfortable. And you can trust me I won’t hurt you.” Harry relaxed back into the pillow.

“Okay, when I go back again, scoot your hips down to meet me, that will loosen you up a bit more.” Harry nodded quickly and did as he was told and Louis could feel his body relax under him. Louis drew back again briefly then went in again with Harry shifting his hips to meet him. “Yeah, that’s it, so good, soooo tight, god damn Harry you feel so good…”

Harry still had his eyes closed but he smiled and Louis buried his head in Harry’s neck while licking his earlobe and whispering in his ear. “Harry, so fit, so fine, so amazing, mmmm,” and rocked his dick back and forth into Harry’s ass. He looked up to see a tear drip down Harry’s cheek and he stopped again. “Harry, NO. Am I hurting you?” Harry’s eyes opened and he smiled. “No, Louis, this is the most beautiful experience of my life. I’m so happy I’m crying.”

Louis thought his heart was going to burst. “Harry,” he said. “I love you.”

Harry’s eyes softened and he said “Louis, I love you too. So much. This is perfect.”

Louis kept eye contact with Harry and lifted his legs up so he could go even deeper. Harry responded favorably so he kept moving back and forth, back and forth, his hips pressing down to meet Louis’ dick. Soon, Harry’s dick was leaking pre-cum again so Louis went faster and soon both were shooting cum, Louis in Harry’s ass, Harry all over his stomach again. Louis fake collapsed on top of Harry who chuckled to himself. He tapped Louis on the shoulder. “Uh, Lou, ya okay?”

He heard a muffled “don’ know, not sure yet” from his shoulder area then Louis lifted himself up and off Harry and pulled him in for a cuddle. After a few breathless minutes, Louis said, “Harry I meant what I said.”  Harry was confused. “About what?”

“About being in love with you” Louis said. “Oh, me too” Harry said then kissed him. They both fell asleep, naked, basking in the afterglow.

The morning sun flooded into Harry’s small bedroom early the next morning and both woke up with a bit of a start. Louis rolled over and grabbed Harry to pull him closer. “I’mma bit sticky after last night. How about a shower?” “Oooh, yea, sounds good” Harry said eagerly and they both ran off to the bathroom. After the warm water was flowing around them Louis grabbed Harry’s bum cheek and squeezed. Harry flinched. “How’s it feeling?” Louis asked. “Mm’s a bit sore, I’d say. But worth it”

“Hmm. Ya know what helps that? A good rimming.” Louis said.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, yeah? I just think you like doing that for me, Louis. But go ahead. Just be gentle.”

Louis smiled “Always, babe” and turned Harry over to face the shower nozzle then dipped his head into Harry. He massaged his bum cheeks and even licked a love bite into one of them before he started licking Harry’s hole. Harry seized up briefly till Louis said “s’okay, love, gonna take care of you” and gently licked and flicked into Harry. He was soon spread out and open for Louis so Louis took three fingers and searched for Harry’s prostate. Harry’s dick was really hard, just from the rimming.  Louis raked his fingers over Harry’s prostate and Harry yelped and came at the same time.  Harry slid down the cum-soaked shower wall and sat in the bathtub, totally spent. He could barely speak.

“Louis,” Harry groaned, “what was THAT?” “That, my love, was your prostate” Louis smiled. “Ohh, god I like that. But I don’t think I can finish you, so…”

“No problem, baby, I’ll just jerk off if you wanna watch” Louis said.  He came on Harry’s face and watched him lick the cum off his face. Jesus, this was better than he had ever imagined when the cute boy first wandered into homeroom a few months ago.

After cleaning up (again), Louis went back to bed and Harry went downstairs to make breakfast. Harry came upstairs with breakfast on a tray and sat it in front of Louis.

“Mmm, babe, this looks amazing!” Louis dug into the pancakes and bacon with ferocity and smiled at Harry who managed a meager smile back. “What’s wrong, Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry sighed. “Louis, can I ask you something?”

Louis looked a little shocked and stopped eating for a second. “Sure, babe, what do you want to know?”

Harry sighed again-louder this time-and diverted his eyes to the floor. “When we are fooling around why…why do you ask me if what you want to do to me is ‘okay’? And why do you tell me when you’re going to do something to me? Like you don’t have to ask because, trust me, whatever you want to do to me is fine!” And he smiled broadly. “Like I’ve obviously never had sex before you but it was amazing and you made me feel wonderful and I want that all the time. No need to ask.”

Louis sat his fork down on the plate and stared past Harry. “Wow, I didn’t realize I did that, Harry. I guess…I just…” He looked into Harry’s eyes. “Can I be completely honest with you?”

“Sure, please do,” Harry said.

Now it was Louis’ turn to sigh. “Well, when I was ‘dating’ Phillip and the twats that came after him, I always gave, gave, gave, everything I had, um, sexually, to them but they rarely-almost never-returned the favor. Especially the guys who I dated once Phillip, um, left; it was pretty clear they were only with me for one thing. And my pleasure was completely secondary to them. They got me off occasionally but I was strictly there to serve them. So I began to feel used, plus Phillip…” and he stopped talking abruptly.

Harry had been fiddling with his hands, listening to Louis but when he stopped talking he popped his head up. “Phillip, what? Louis…” Harry said and grabbed Louis’ hands into his.

Louis looked at Harry holding his hands and continued. “There were times when Phillip, um, forced himself on me…when I didn’t want him too…he was rough with me too.” He flinched at the memory. “I often had bruises in places I shouldn’t have them but I would blame them on football. I’m not sure if people believed me but I never told anyone what really happened. Not even Zayn.  Then this one time…” and his voice trailed off again as his eyes filled with tears.

“Louis, please tell me,” Harry pleaded.

Louis wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand. “We were at a football retreat camping way the hell out in the middle of nowhere and we all got pretty wasted. Mine and Phillip’s tent was a good distance away from the others-now I know why but at the time I was too drunk to give a fuck-and we…God, Harry I really shouldn’t be telling you this…” Louis paused and saw Harry’s soft demeanor and he continued. “I remember seeing Phillip talking to one of the other players while we were sitting around the campfire then Phillip sat next to me and started kissing my neck trying to get me all worked up, uh, ya know. Next thing I know, we are in our tent and I’m naked with my hands tied behind my back, ass up and he’s pulling my hair telling me he’s gonna fuck me raw. I was drunk and didn’t know what to do or say so I didn’t resist him. He also said I was gonna ‘do what he told me’ or he would destroy me.  At that point, the guy he had been talking to around the campfire came into the tent and pulled down his pants and stuck his dick in my mouth so I couldn’t scream or fight and I most certainly couldn’t move. Phillip told me I was gonna suck this guy’s dick while he fucked me raw and that’s exactly what happened. I let it happen, Harry. I couldn’t fight back. I couldn’t MOVE. When it was, um, over, Phillip threw me on the sleeping bag & told me if I told anyone he would beat me until he broke every bone in my body. I cried myself to sleep for days afterwards and couldn’t walk for a week.  So I kept quiet about the whole thing. I blamed myself because if I hadn’t been so drunk I would’ve kicked his ass and not let him do that to me.  Phillip punching me on camera after the championship game was the culmination of a lot of rage he had towards me. I guess I deserved it.” And he glanced off to the side to try to stop the tears from flowing.  He looked at Harry who also had tears in his eyes.

“So I guess to make a long story short, I don’t ever want you to feel like I am taking advantage of you in ANY WAY sexually. I want you to be prepared for what I’m going to do, to always feel comfortable and, well, loved when we are together,” Louis said softly.

“Fucking hell, Harry, how come every conversation we have ends up with me spilling my guts to you? It’s like you’re my fucking therapist,” Louis laughed and wiped his eyes. Harry just stared at him with pleading eyes. “Fuck Harry don’t feel sorry for me. It is what it is. Lesson learned.”

At that point, Harry sat the breakfast tray aside and hugged Louis with all his might, almost knocking the wind out of him.  They stayed that way for a few minutes when Harry said “Louis, I love you. I know this is the first ‘real’ relationship I’ve been in but I do know that true love doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t cause people pain-emotionally or physically-and it’s give and take not just take. I wish I could erase those memories but I can’t. But I do promise that I will never hurt you.”

Louis smiled. “I know, Harry, that’s why you’re the first person I’ve ever said ‘I love you’ to. I meant it with my heart and soul. I promise I will never hurt you emotionally or physically but I do need you to help me when we are together and tell me what you like, don’t like and don’t want to do. Remember, you’re the boss!” Harry laughed. “Mmkay, deal!”

Louis paused. “Harry….thank you.”

Harry said “Christ, Louis why are you always thanking me, I mean, I do this stuff because I like you and I want..”

Louis interrupted him. “Harry,” he said sternly, “what do you say to someone who just told you ‘thank you’?”

Harry smiled. “You’re welcome” and kissed his nose.

“Now, finish those pancakes before they get cold and I’ll go get us some tea” and Harry left for the kitchen.

Louis felt different, lighter, somehow. He knew Harry didn’t pity him and he also knew Harry was like a light amidst the darkness that was his life before. And he trusted Harry with his heart and his soul and, well, his body.  This was different, new, refreshing, perfect.  He was excited to see what the future held for him, them. Louis and Harry. Harry and Louis. He liked that.

The remaining school year was a whirlwind of studying, Harry, football, Harry, sitting for his exams, Harry, revision, and Harry. For the first time in a very long while, Louis felt alive and happy, and he even cut back on smoking much to Zayn’s chagrin. “Mate,” he said, “we never hang out! Plus you owe me BIG TIME. And so does Harry!” Zayn reminded him.  He had an idea to pay him back but was keeping quiet on it-for now.

Towards the end of the school year, approaching graduation, Louis still wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to uni and he knew he didn’t want to leave Harry. Life was beautiful, but complicated. One day Harry came running up to him right before the end of the day and said Mr. Jacob had some news for him. His eyes were lit up with excitement and was about to jump out of his skin. He practically dragged Louis to his office, laughing the whole time. When they got there, the coach motioned him to sit down and Harry plopped down beside him. “Hi,” the coach started. “I’m gonna cut to the chase. Louis, I got you a try out with the Rovers team. It’s just a shot at sub player but at least you’ll be on the team.”

Harry jumped out of his seat and hugged Louis who stammered “I don’t know what to say. How? Why? When?” then laughed. “I guess that doesn’t matter. The answer is ‘yes’!”

“Great! Well, I’ll get you in touch with the scout to arrange a time for the try out which will be the week after graduation,” Mr. Jacob said. “Congrats!”

Then his face got very serious and the smile dropped from Louis’ face. “Louis, Harry told me what happened with you and Phillip on that retreat a few years ago. And I just want to tell you that it’s not too late to press charges against him. Even though he’s playing in a developmental league in Germany he can still be charged with what he did to you, plus other charges like underage drinking and assault on school property since it was a school-sponsored event where this happened. Just think about it and if you ever need to talk, let me know.”

Louis nodded and said “Thanks, but I’m not going to press charges. At least not now. What happened there is in the past and I would like to keep it there. My future is bright since Harry came into my life and I would rather not drudge up the past. Maybe one day, but not now.”

Mr. Jacob smiled and left the room. Harry immediately apologized “Louis I’m so sorry, he MADE me tell him. I’m so sorry, I can’t…please don’t be mad at me.” Tears welled in his eyes.

Louis squeezed his hand. “I’m not mad at you Harry and I’m glad he knows. It’s good to have him in my corner if I ever do want to press charges against Phillip. Thank you.” And he pressed a kiss to his lips. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said.

After graduation, Zayn had a huge party. Louis told Harry they were going to finally payback Zayn for the favors he had done for them. So they showed up with Louis’ cousin, Liam from Wolverhampton, who was a year older than Louis and handsome as the day is long. He wore Ray-Bans like Tom Cruise in “Risky Business” and bore a striking resemblance to the actor as well.  He was also bisexual and had a thing for dark-haired guys like Zayn. Louis introduced Zayn to Liam at the party, then whispered in his ear “thanks again for everything. I think we’re even now, yeah?” To which Zayn nodded, barely able to speak after seeing Liam. “Yeah, mate, we’re good…” and they walked off together.

The next week Louis tried out for the Doncaster Rovers football squad and made the team as a substitute/developmental player. With his first paycheck-which wasn’t much but more than he needed-he rented his own flat near the stadium and bought his mum a car so she wouldn’t have to ride the bus to work. Harry spent most evenings and weekends at Louis’ flat and was beyond excited that Louis wasn’t going far away. Louis was blissfully happy that Harry was so close and they were practically living together. Louis also enjoyed that Harry walked around his flat naked most days which made blow jobs much more convenient. He was pretty sure that’s why he did it….Louis helped Harry explore his sexuality and introduced him to fingering, sex toys and more porn. Harry took care of Louis with massages when his muscles were seizing from practice, cooked amazing meals for him and told him he loved him every chance he got. For the first time since he could remember, Louis felt loved and secure and he was willing to do whatever he could to keep it.

They soon became a unit-LouisandHarry, HarryandLouis-around the town and on both pitches at Doncaster Stadium and at the prep school’s. Both teams were doing well and Harry led his team to the winter championship and Louis began to get more and more playing time for his. Louis’ birthday-what Harry called the anniversary of their “first date”-was quickly approaching and Harry was excited. Louis couldn’t help but find that incredibly endearing and knew exactly what he was going to get him for their anniversary/Christmas. Louis had told Harry not to get him a present and after much protestation, Harry agreed that he would fix the best dinner and dessert ever and promised shower sex afterwards in lieu of a gift.

Harry fixed an amazing meal-as usual-and they sat at their small table in Louis’ tiny flat and smiled at each other like this was the best place in the world.  So as they sat in their-technically it was theirs not just Louis’-flat, Louis cleared his throat and pushed a small package across the table.  “Is it the new Def Leppard cassette?” Harry asked.

“No, it’s better than that,” Louis said.  “Open it.”  Harry ripped it open to find a small black band with gold on the inside. Harry drew in a breath, not sure what to say.  Louis grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes “Harry, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You love me no matter what and you make me happier than I ever thought possible. This ring is a promise that I will be yours. Forever. It’s not much but it’s all I can afford right now, so I hope you like it.”  Harry’s eyes were rimmed with tears. “Louis, I don’t know what to say except I love you and I love it.”

“Look inside,” Louis said.  Harry turned the ring up to see the inscription: THANK YOU, LOVE, LOUIS. Harry reached across the table and grabbed Louis’ head and kissed him like he never had before.  Louis sat back down and brought Harry into his lap. He slipped the ring onto the middle finger of his right hand.  Harry kissed him then slid down his body to begin giving Louis his birthday present: the first of many blow jobs that night.

EPILOGUE: Five years later, Harry is a top player in the premiere football league of England and Louis is a starter on the Doncaster Rovers. Zayn and Liam live close by and they party together occasionally like old times.  Zayn constantly tells Louis that Liam is the “best payment for a porno EVER”.  Louis and Harry buy their own flat-together-and their wedding pictures are splashed on the front of all the major tabloids in the UK.  For their wedding, Louis buys Harry a diamond encrusted wedding band-an upgrade from his promise ring all those years ago, though Harry refuses to take it off-and inscribes it with the same message: THANK YOU, LOVE, LOUIS. Harry buys Louis a similar wedding band-with a few more diamonds just because-and inscribes it with his message: YOU’RE WELCOME, LOVE, HARRY.

FIN


End file.
